club_penguin_armiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nachos
The Nacho Army created on an unknown person and date. The first leader was Jamesbond1. History Awards 2009 cpacawardstrophy19.png|CPAC Quote of the Year: "I'm Naked" -Person1233 cpacawardstrophy25.png|CPAC Funniest Army of the Year cpacawardstrophy7.png|CPAC Leader of the Year: Person1233 cpacawardstrophy27.png|CPAC Funniest Leader of the Year: Person1233 2010 20101227015548!Nia.png|CPAC Legends Cup I 2011 20101227015548!Nia.png|CPAC Closest Battle of the Year: Nachos vs. ACP CPACFunniestArmy2011.png|CPAC Funniest Army of the Year CPACFunniestLeader2011.jpg|CPAC Funniest Leader of the Year: Puckley 2012 20101227015548!Nia.png|CPAC Christmas Chaos Cup I 20101227015548!Nia.png|CPAC Person of the Year 3rd Place: Puckley 20101227015548!Nia.png|CPAC Biggest Army of the Year 20101227015548!Nia.png|CPAC Funniest Army of the Year 20101227015548!Nia.png|CPAC Funniest Leader of the Year: Dashing Snow 20101227015548!Nia.png|CPAC Army Owner of the Year: Puckley 128-e1364257283932.png|CPAC Leader of the Year: Puckley 218-e1364257230483.png|CPAC Qoute of the Year: EDD64 2013 20101227015548!Nia.png|CPAC March Madness Cup I 20101227015548!Nia.png|CPAC Person of the Year Runner Up: Puckley CPACBestLeaderPuckley2013.png|CPAC Awards 2013 Best Leader: Puckley MostAchievedPuckley2013.png|CPAC Awards 2013 Most Achieved: Puckley er1bMFl_zps1d705a29.png|CPAC Awards 2013 Biggest Army CPACMostImportantWar2013.png|CPAC Winter Awards Most Important War: Nachos vs. RPF CPACBiggestRetirement2013.png|CPAC Winter Awards Biggest Retirement: Puckley CPACBestLeader2013.png|CPAC Winter Awards Best Leader: Puckley 2014 20101227015548!Nia.png|CPAC March Madness Cup II Empire The Nacho Declaration of Independence When in the Course of tension and injustice to the people of CP Armies some events become necessary for the people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with leaders and to assume among the powers of the leaders, which impel them to the separation. We hold theses truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, and among this is Justice, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness. The History of our current leaders (Jayson23 and Akabob22) is a history of injustice, cruelty, and neglect to the people. They have refused to let the people choose, the most necessary for public good. They have forbidden us to speak out against them, and exercise the right of free speech. In every stage of these oppressions we have petitioned in the most humble terms. Our repeated Petitions have been answered only by repeated injustice. Leaders whose characters are thus marked by every act which may define a Tyrant, is unfit to be the ruler of a free people. We, therefore, the Patriots, of the Nacho Armed forces, along with the people, solemnly publish and declare that we, the patriots of the Nachos Armed forces, and those who choose to join. And that as a Free and Independent Army the people have full Power to levy War, conclude Peace, contract Alliances, establish Commerce, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent Army may of right do. —And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of Divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes, and our sacred Honor. -Forever More, The Patriots. Leader Chronicle *Jamesbond1: Nachos Creator and 1st Leader – Retired *Jm2000: 2nd Nachos Leader; succeeded Jamesbond1 – Retired *Tom Wolf: 3rd Nachos Leader; succeeded Jm2000 – Retired *Zippy500: 4th Nachos Leader; succeeded Tom Wolf – Retired *Akabob22: 6th Nachos Leader; succeeded Zippy500 – Retired *Linkin55: 7th Nachos Leader; succeeded Zippy500 – Retired *Nyg13: 8th Nachos Leader; succeeded Shadow2446 – Retired *Person1233: 9th Nachos Leader; succeeded Nyg13 – Retired *Ltshaqcena10: 10th Nachos Leader; chosen to succeed AkaBob22 – Retired *Puckley: 11th Nachos Leader; succeeded Linkin55 – Current leader *Zzztops: 12th Nachos Leader; succeeded Person1233 – Retired *Shedinja777: 13th Nachos Leader; succeeded Zzztops – Retired *Cooper30: 13th Nachos Leader; succeeded AkaBob22 – Retired/Overthrown by AkaBob22 *2AkaBob22: 14th Nachos Leader; overthrew Cooper30 – Overthrown *Jayson23: 15th Nachos Leader; became leader with AkaBob22 – Overthrown *77hockey: 16th Nachos Leader; became leader with AkaBob22 – Retired *VideoGamer57: 17th Nachos Leader; overthrew AkaBob22 and Jayson23 – Retired *King Kinz10:18th Nachos Leader; overthrew AkaBob22 and Jayson23 – Retired *Ads354: 19th Nachos Leader; succeeded King Kinz10 – Current leader *Tomb147: 20th Nachos Leader; succeeded VideoGamer57 – Retired *Billy Mays: 21st Nachos Leader; elected – Retired *Pie1530: 22nd Nachos Leader; elected – Retired *3Akabob22: 23rd Nacho leader; Selected by Ads354 – Retired *Tanman626: 24th Nacho Leader; elected – Retired *2Ads354: 25th Nacho Leader; elected – Current leader *2Tanman626: 26th Nacho Leader; succeeded Ads354 – Retired *3Ads354: 27th Nacho leader- Current leader *2Puckley: 28th Nacho Leader- Current leader *Wwefreak123 Joker: 29th Nachos Leader – Retired. *Edd64Double D: 30th Nachos Leader – Stepped down *Dvorak Hades: 31st Nachos Leader- No longer leader after Person’s owner clearances *Pie1530: 32nd Nachos Leader- No longer leader after Person’s owner clearances *Fido1625: 33rd Nachos Leader- No longer leader after Person’s owner clearances *Oberst543: 34th Nacho Leader Chosen by Person – Retired. *Talex831: 35th Nacho Leader- Chosen by Person- Retired *Danny: 36th Nacho Leader- Retired *2Billy Mays: 37th Nacho Leader- Retired *4Ads354: 38th Nacho Leader – Current leader *Chrisi Blule: 39th Nacho Leader – Succeeded Billy Mays *Hurricanex1: 40th Nacho Leader – Succeeded Danny – Retired *2King Kingz 10: 41st Nacho Leader- Succeeded Ads354- Retired *2Oberst543: 42nd Nacho Leader- Added to leadership- Retired *Dashing Snow: 43rd Nacho Leader – Succeeded Hurricanex1 – Retired *Beeky128778: 44th Nacho Leader – Succeeded Oberst543 *3 Puckley: 45th Nacho Leader – Succeeded Dashing Snow *ZakZach610: 46th Nacho Leader – Succeeded Chrisi Blule *5Ads354 : 47th Nacho Leader – Succeeded Zak- Retired *Edd64 Double D: 48th Nacho Leader -Added to leadership- Retired *Mikester Mrgpv: 49th Nacho Leader- Succeeded Puckley- Voluntarily left army *Wolfie1215: 50th Nacho Leader- Succeeded Ads354- demoted after being an accessory to a possible coup *Shivertoe2: 51st Nacho Leader- Succeeded Mikester- Leadership hiatus *2Danny: 52nd Nacho Leader -Added to leadership- Servers District 1 *Fjord (Capital) *Blizzard (Birth Server) *Alaska District 2 *Alpine *Antarctic *Aurora *Avalanche *Big Foot *Brumby *Bobsled *Cabin *Christmas *Cloudy *Deep Snow *Down Under *Fog *Flurry *Frostbite *Ice Breaker *Ice Palace *Ice Pond *Icicle *Permafrost *Mukluk *Northern Lights *North Pole *Outback *Rainbow *Rocky Road *Sled *Snow Board *Snow Drift *Snow Fort *Sparkle *Yeti District 3 *Rocky Road (Conquered from Guardian Penguins) *Icicle (Conquered from Arctic Ops) *Antarctic (Conquered from Arctic Ops) *Cabin (Conquered from Federation) *Ice Breaker (Conquered from Lightning Strikers) *Ice Palace (Conquered from Underground Mafias Army) *Rainbow (Conquered from Underground Mafias Army) *Sparkle (Conquered from Underground Mafias Army) *Christmas (Conquered from Underground Mafias Army) *North Pole (Conquered from Underground Mafias Army) *Mittens (Conquered from Underground Mafias Army) Allies None Enemies *Doritos of Club Penguin *Army of Club Penguin *Underground Mafias Army Nonaggression Pact *Rebel Penguin Federation *Light Troops *Army of the Republic *Water Ninjas Neutral Everyone else Websites *Club Penguin Nacho Cheats: http://clubpenguinnachocheats.blogspot.com/ *Rebel Nachos News: http://rebelnachos.wordpress.com/ *The Stale Nacho News: http://thestalenachonews.wordpress.com/ *Twitter: https://twitter.com/NachosArmyCP *1st Website: http://tomwolfnachosclubpenguin.blogspot.com/ *2nd Website: http://zippy500nachos.wordpress.com/ *3rd Website: http://nachosofclubpenguin.wordpress.com/ *Current Website: http://nachoarmy.net *Chat: http://xat.com/nachosarmyofcp Gallery Nachos-13.gif|A Nachos ad. (click to view movement) Nachos4ever.gif|Another Nachos ad CPNacho Cheats.gif|A Nacho Cheats ad NachosFlag2.png|An alternate Nachos flag